


Saturday Night’s Alright

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Harry Hart asked Elton John for tickets to his next concert, and he received two.Originally posted onTumblr.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 8





	Saturday Night’s Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the story when Harry asked Elton for two tickets to his concert. But this doesn’t mean this story is canon to Kingsman: The Golden Circle.

"I gotta take off now. Tilde and I are going to go to dinner tonight." Eggsy said after the debrief.

"Bye Eggsy." You replied before he took off.

"Agent Percival, Agent Galahad," Merlin said to you and Harry with a nod before retreating back to his office.

You stood up to leave but Harry approached you.  
"(Y/N), what are you doing on Saturday night?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm probably just at my flat with (your Kingsman dog's name) watching something from Netflix."

"I'd like to ask if you would like to join me this Saturday for Elton John's concert? I have two tickets and no one to go with."

You felt pity for the guy, you wonder what is Merlin or Eggsy up to this weekend because you're pretty sure you're the last person on Harry's list. As the newest Kingsman agent, you two are friends but you aren't as close to Harry as Merlin or Eggsy is.

"Sure, I'd love to. I love going to concerts." And that's true. You love going to concerts and you'd love to go with Harry, but it's best to leave that last part out.

"Great, then I shall see you on Saturday."

After that, you and Harry talked a little bit before parting on the streets of Savile Row.

**SATURDAY**

You've been to concerts of your favorite bands, but tonight's a bit different from your usual scene. So, you're not sure how to dress. You decided to wear a nude colored wrap-front romper with sleeves that come up to your elbow.

Harry picked you up from your flat that night. Once you saw him, butterflies fluttered on your stomach.

 _'Oh no,'_ your secret little crush on your colleague has once again surfaced. You did your best to bury those feelings before, but it's nearly impossible.

Harry's wearing a black bomber jacket over an unbuttoned black polo shirt. Yes, he's in his fifties but damn, he still looks so freaking good.

"Looking good, Harry." You complimented him.  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Shall we?"

Throughout the concert, you were swaying to the music, singing along, dancing to the upbeat songs. You let yourself loose, which is not exactly ideal for a spy. But what the heck, it's the weekend and you're here to have fun.

You're very much enjoying yourself that you failed to notice Harry staring at you, smiling at you and your little antics.

When Elton started playing 'Your Song', you turned to look at Harry to see if he's enjoying the concert as much as you do.

You found that he's already looking at you. You smiled at him but he's got this serious look on his face. You frowned as if to ask what's wrong. But none of you spoke, you just stared back at him, searching for answers.

_'And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world'_

You felt his hand gently touch your chin to tilt it up to meet his face.

He started to lean in but stopped midway.

"May I?" he asked.

You didn't answer. Instead, you gave him a small smile, and you began to close the distance. You closed your eyes and the next thing you felt was his lips meeting yours. The kiss was gentle and slow but as it continues, you began to deepen the kiss. Harry smiled in between the kiss at your urgency.

When the two of you pulled away, the people standing around the two of you cheered. You felt embarrassed, so you buried your face in Harry's chest, which earned a laugh from him. He held you in an embrace, swaying to the song.

Elton ended the encore with 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart', where you and Harry sang along and danced together. And at that moment, you felt so alive.

Once the concert finished, you two walked to the car park hand in hand. You wanted to pinch your cheeks.

 _Am I dreaming? Is this real?_ Because it seemed to be too good to be true. You would have never guessed that Harry felt the same way about you.

Harry drove you home and walked you to the front steps of your flat.  
"I had a great time tonight, (Y/N)."  
"I did too, Harry."  
You stood on your tiptoes to reach him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a kiss which he gladly returned.

When you pulled away, you asked him. "Do you want to come in for some tea?" He agreed.

Once inside, (your Kingsman dog's name) started barreling towards you.  
"Hi (dog's name), I missed you too."

You crouched down and scratched his head while he tried to lick your face. "I think you may remember Harry." You added.

Harry then moved to where you are, he let your dog sniff his hand and once (dog's name) recognized Harry, he wagged his tail like crazy. Once they got acquainted, and (dog's name) felt like he's got enough rubs from the two of you, he went back to whatever he was doing before you arrived.

You and Harry moved to the kitchen and you start to prepare the kettle when Harry spoke. "I guess I have to thank Merlin and Eggsy for not going with me tonight."

You turned to your back to look at him and he was smiling. Suddenly, your phone pinged.

_Eggsy  
So how was the concert?_

"Speak of the devil. Eggsy just texted me to ask how was the concert."  
Harry chuckled before saying "let him wonder."

Harry moved closer to you, he placed a hand on your hips and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was interrupted with the sound of the kettle boiling.

Harry carried the mugs to the living room. You two sat on the couch, snuggled up with each other and you two talked about your relationship. You both agreed to keep it a secret. Kingsman agents aren't supposed to be in a relationship, much more to be in a relationship with a fellow agent.

It was after midnight. Harry gave you a quick peck before standing up to pick up the mugs and wash them. You followed him and leaned against the kitchen doorway to admire this tall, handsome man.

"Well, aren't you a sight?" The badass Kingsman agent is here in your kitchen doing dishes and being adorable, what more could you ask for. Harry didn't respond, instead, he just smiled at you. You yawned.

"Go get some rest love, I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
"Of course, good night Harry."  
"Good night, dear." With one last kiss for the night, Harry left.

Once you're in bed, your phone pinged again.

_Eggsy  
Tell me everything, spare no details_

Sometimes, Eggsy can be like a real girl.

_You replied  
Dude, what hell are you talking about? Are you drunk? By the way, Elton was great as always._

_Eggsy  
Oh (Y/N), you know what I'm on about_

_You  
Seriously, Eggsy. Are you pissed?_

But instead of getting another reply, Eggsy called.

"Eggsy, come on just go to sleep."  
"Oh shit, wait, is he there?"  
"Who?" You did your best to be nonchalant. You're starting to think that Eggsy and Merlin declined Harry's invitation on purpose.

"Who else, bruv? Harry of course!"  
"Huh? Why would he be here?"  
"(Y/N), come on, I know about your crush on Harry."  
"That is absurd." You tried to suppress your smile. Busted.  
"Luv, sometimes you should see the way you look at him."  
"Look, it's late Eggsy, I need to go to sleep. But nothing happened, we had fun during the concert. He dropped me home. That's all."  
"But why did it took you hours to reply if you were not with him?" You can imagine Eggsy's wagging his eyebrows.  
"I had to clean up the mess (your dog's name) made, and feed him, Eggsy. Don't be ridiculous." _Lies. Lies._

But Eggsy continued to pester you about Harry.  
"You know, Merlin may have noticed it too." Eggsy hinted.

This is never gonna end, isn't it  
You yawned, "bye Eggsy. Good night."  
"Oh, this ain't over bruv." You can hear the smirk through Eggsy's voice.

Right after the call, you fell asleep. 

You woke up in the morning with a buzz from the door. You briefly forgot you're expecting someone today. You walked to the door straight out of bed, wearing an oversized shirt.

You opened the door to find Harry.  
"Long night last night, love?"  
"Good morning to you too, Harry." You let him in.  
"I've been outside for about half an hour already. For an agent, you sure sleep like a child."  
"Shut up, (your dog's name) would've barked like crazy already."

Harry brought breakfast which he cooked himself. _How did I get this lucky?_ You asked yourself.

Who knew Harry was this sweet? He even drew you a bath after breakfast.

Being in the presence of Harry, everything else is a blur. You forgot about the conversation you had with Eggsy last night.

The two of you decided to just spend the rest of the day in your flat, talking about anything and everything, watching some Netflix original series, making out then getting interrupted by your dog, and then laughing about it.

When dusk started to crawl in, you both decided to move to the bedroom. The couch got too cramped after practically spending the whole day in it cuddled with each other.

You started to play the next episode, then Harry spooned you. But instead of staying in that position, you turned to face him and you kissed each other passionately, without interruptions this time.

Your hand started to roam Harry's body over his clothes while making out, starting from his chest, moving down to his torso, and back up. This continued for a while before Harry held your wrist and guided it further down his body, he stopped and let your wrist go when your hand reached the top of his pants.

Even in the midst of heavy petting and making out, Harry's still a gentleman. He doesn't want to force you to put your hand on his crotch without your consent.

You continued to move your hand further down, you felt his hard member which made you smile in between the kiss. Things moved quickly after that, you started to undress Harry and he did the same to you.

Swiftly, he moved on top of you. He started to kiss you on the back of your ear down to your neck, he took his time before moving down to your chest. Harry made sure to give equal attention to your breasts, he fondled with the other while his mouth's working on the other.

He started trailing kisses further down then stopped to look at you before palming your core. Then he started to go down on you. All that can be heard inside the room were your moans. You reach down to tug on his hair as he moved his mouth and tongue skillfully on you. When he combined the works of his mouth with his fingers, you reached your release.

Harry then pulled himself up to meet your eyes.  
In a whisper, he asked, "Do you want to?"  
Still recovering, you breathed "Yes, Harry."

He started to kiss you as he positioned himself, you can feel his hard member against your entrance. Slowly, he eased himself into you and you moaned against his lips.

Harry started with gentle thrusts, to let you adjust to his size. Once he starts to build up some speed, he moaned "Oh, (Y/N)." You start to kiss Harry on his neck, which made him thrust harder into you. It was a mess of moans and kisses.

You and Harry continued to make love until he reached his climax, where he pulled himself out of you. He rested his forehead against yours as you both catch your breath.

"(Y/N) you're so beautiful." Then he planted another kiss on your lips.


End file.
